On Monday, I worked $t-6$ hours and earned $2t-5$ dollars per hour. My friend Andrew worked $2t-8$ hours but only earned $t-5$ dollars an hour. As it turns out, we earned the same amount. What is the value of $t$?
Since we both earned the same amount, \begin{align*}
(t-6) (2t-5) &= (2t-8)(t-5) \\
\Rightarrow \qquad 2t^2-17t+30 &= 2t^2 - 18t+ 40.
\end{align*}Simplifying gives $t = \boxed{10}$.